Allied blood
by kalayla-Bathory
Summary: Ellas fueron lastimadas, traisionadas por su corazòn, talvez la vida las lastima por que al final tendran algo mejor...
1. Introducción

**Bueno principalmente queremos darles la bienvenida a esto que es un nuevo proyecto en el que trabajamos una amiga y yo, es crucial mencionarles que esto es nuevo para nosotras, todos los personajes son de Meyer, Ane rice, J. L. Smith y Charlaine Harris, la historia es nuestra. Nosotras solo nos tomamos la libertad de modificarlo. Para ser francas, es fuera del contexto todo esto, ya que será narrado por Jane y Alice, espero y les guste, ya podrán opinar y dejar sus comentarios. **

**Gracias de sus autoras Dalissie.**

**Aliadas de Sangre**

Introducción.

Era de esperarse que en el estado en que me encontraba y con la facha que tenia era imposible no llamar la atención entre toda esa multitud que pasaba sin reservarse las miradas de idiotas que tenían. Había ya pasado una semana desde que había probado el elixir de la vida, mi droga, el sabor exquisito de la sangre. Aunque claro nada se comparaba con la de los humanos, ya que una vez que la pruebas muy difícilmente puedes dejarlo, en mis primeros años de neófita así fue, perseguir a inocentes humanos para cesar esta sed que nunca acababa, por fortuna aun predominaban en mi esos sentimientos aunque débiles, de cuando fui humana también, permitiéndome tener un autocontrol, y alimentarme de animales, solo así creía que mi existencia estaría menos condenada de lo que ya estaba, por haber manchado mis manos con sangre inocente.

Me encontraba en alguna parte de Arizona, no sabía con exactitud dado a que estas últimas semanas me venía concentrando en una de mis visiones, en donde veía claramente que mi futuro tendría un cambio drástico. Tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos por un momento me dediqué a marcharme de la plaza en donde me encontraba, estaba siguiendo a alguien que quizá podría ayudarme, pero al parecer se me había adelantado y se había esfumado rápidamente, aprovechando que no podría hacer nada de acuerdo a mi naturaleza para alcanzarlo, no mientras estuviera tan expuesta como ahora. No me había fijado hasta ahora, pues en verdad me había concentrado al cien. Ahora sabia que me había expuesto demasiado, ya que uno de los niños se raspo la rodilla, dejando a relucir ese liquido delicioso color carmesí del cual ya había olvidado su olor tan magnífico. En una reacción inesperada de mi parte, me moví entre la multitud a una velocidad que parecía muy sospechosa para un humano, parándome de golpe a unos cuantos metros, al notar que tan solo era una criatura inocente, además de que muchos espectadores me miraban con recelo. Enfoqué mí vista en las atolondradas personas que estaban cerca, con temor a acercarse a mí, por lo que antes de que pudieran decir más, me retiré, ahora a un paso más convincente. El sol se había ocultado por completo desde hacía varias horas por lo que en cuestión de minutos había llegado a mi auto para alejarme de ese lugar lo mas que pudiera. Llegaba a las afueras de esa plaza para llegar a al departamento que tenia. Mi vida era muy solitaria desde… que había sufrido esa perdida, se trataba de Jasper mi compañero en ese entonces, el y yo habíamos compartido muchos años de felicidad, los únicos que recordaba de toda mi existencia. Jamás imaginé que esto me ocurriría, por lo que siempre me atormentaba con el recuerdo del pasado. Nunca me había gustado ser en lo que me había convertido, pero el lograba que fuera un poco más placentero.

Lo había perdido a manos de otro como nosotros, solo que este no tenia alma, sin escrúpulos, cruel y sanguinario. Y la poca humanidad que poseía o poseo me impidió ir y buscar venganza por un tiempo, hasta que vi que se volvería a entrometer en mis cosas, por lo que de una vez por todas decidí darle búsqueda yo misma, esa era de las visiones que me venía asechando últimamente, aparecía, desaparecía, era como un juego del gato y el ratón. Ya habían pasado 50 años de lo ocurrido y aun no olvidaba, y el dolor de la ausencia de él seguí intacta, jamás desaparecería. Ahora mi existencia seguía de una manera monótona llena de soledad sufrimiento, solo de sucesos inesperados que últimamente me venían agobiando tan drásticamente, entes en mis visiones eran exactas efectivas, ahora solo eran vagas y escasas e inútiles. Por ejemplo hoy esperaba encontrar a Stefan Salvatore, el cruel y vil sanguinario que me arruino mi mundo. Solo que había desaparecido de una manera tan drástica, que no hubo oportunidad de que lo pudiera ver, algo o alguien lo había asustado provocando de huyera despavorido… si esta visión fallaba, aun había otra en donde lo veía cerca de donde me alojaba, por lo que con algunas esperanzas me dirigía hacia ahí.

Pero algo había ocurrido que los hechos no sucedieran así.

-oh por qué no me sorprende…-

Fue lo único que dije, girando en la primera curva en mi porche hacia el lado contrario de la ciudad, no me tomo más de 15 minutos llegar ya que no había nada de tráfico, por lo que antes de que esta visión cambiara estacioné el auto a la orilla de la carretera y sin perder más tiempo, me lancé entre el camino a toda prisa, llegando en cuestión de segundos a una casa algo alejada del pueblo, en donde se encontraban varias vampiros, eso lo sabía de certeza.

-Hola –dijo una voz aterciopelada- ¿te puedo ayudar?

-Doctor Cullen ¿verdad?, -este me sonrió asintiendo e invitándome a que lo esperase un momento.

Stefan había desaparecido por completo, pero era un hecho certero de que había estado aquí, dado a que Carlisle –como se llamaba el aludido- lo había ahuyentado, acudiendo a la ayuda junto con dos de sus hijos, a socorrer a una pobre pareja que habían sido víctimas del hambre atroz del sanguinario vampiro, por suerte no había pasado nada a mayores, dado a que el doctor se encontraba cerca y pudo llegar justo a tiempo.

Mis ojos se dilataron aun mas y de poder verlos se habrían tornado mas al color negro, al ver como la señora sangraba de su brazo moderadamente, mis sentidos se avivaron y tuve miedo de írmele enzima, por lo que en automático me llevé la mano a la nariz evitando respirar.

-Tranquila señora Foster estará ya mejor, -en eso se dirigió a mí en un tono amable- querrías esperarme afuera junto con Emmet y Edward ahora salgo.-

Sin más que decir y agradeciéndole sus intenciones del noble hombre, salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y alejándome un par de metros, para poder respirar aire puro y sacar el aroma de mi cabeza, me tomó un par de segundos recuperarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien Alice?-

Le oí decir a uno de los jóvenes que ahora estaba a mi costado, era alto y tenía la piel igual de pálida que la mía, en donde se le desentonaban unas pequeñas ojeras, sin quitarle lo hermoso de sus ojos color ámbar, tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo. Pero lo que me había sorprendido fue, el cómo sabía mi nombre.

-Creo que es justo que te diga que al igual que ti poseo un don, leo mentes…-

Eso explicaba el cómo había contestado a una pregunta que técnicamente no había hecho. La verdad era que no me encontraba muy bien, sin contar el enojo que sentía por lo de Stefan, llevaba una semana sin comer nada y los casi arranques de mis instintos me habían debilitado bastante, aun podía oler la sangre por lo que de forma inconsciente negué con la cabeza, respondiendo a la primera pregunta, sabiendo que él me entendería a la perfección.

-Entiendo será mejor que vallamos a conseguir algo, creo que hay conejos no muy lejos te parece si vamos ahora antes de que llegue Carlisle.-

-Si eso me seria de mucha ayuda…- deje la frase inconclusa cayendo a la cuenta de que no sabía su nombre

-Edward… - me sonrió y me incitó a que emprendiéramos marcha.

No hubo necesidad de más ya que de inmediato empezamos a correr por el árido camino.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Fuera de contexto verdad, esta es la primera pequeña parte de la introducción, ya que la segunda viene a manos de Jane, les agradeceré sus comentarios, y claro como es la primera vez es pequeño, pero ya los demás estarán más extensos.**

**Espero ansiosa saber lo que piensan**

**¡¡¡Ojala lo disfruten!!!**

**Saludos de sus amigas Dalissie**


	2. Recuerdos

**Bueno principalmente queremos darles la bienvenida a esto que es un nuevo proyecto en el que trabajamos una amiga y yo, es crucial mencionarles que esto es nuevo para nosotras, todos los personajes son de Meyer, Ane rice, J. L. Smith y Charlaine Harris, la historia es nuestra. Nosotras solo nos tomamos la libertad de modificarlo. Para ser francas, es fuera del contexto todo esto, ya que será narrado por Jane y Alice, espero y les guste, ya podrán opinar y dejar sus comentarios. **

**Gracias de sus autoras Dalissie.**

_RECUERDOS_

O vamos dime que viste – le dije a Damon

Ya te dije que no jane

O no seas así dime – tenía que decirme que vio. No sé porque pero sentía que tenía que enterarme.

Solo te diré que tendremos visitas.

Visitas? A que te refieres con visitas?

Ya te dije que solo te diré eso – dicho esto salío de la habitación.

Oye espera no me dejes hablando sola!!!! – le grite aunque sabía perfectamente que se le susurraba me ollería.

Genial ahora me ignora. Porque hace eso. Pero me lo dirá. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Hola jane – dijo Alec.

Hola – dije simplemente.

¿Qué te pasa? Porque estas irritada.

Porque Damon "vio" algo y no me dijo que. – le conteste molesta.

Y porque tendría que decirte?

Porque tiene que ver con migo

¿Cómo sabes eso?

No lo sé – le dije.

Oye espera dijiste que tenía que ver contigo ¿no?

Si.

Pero te pregunte como sabias que tiene que ver contigo y me dijiste que no lo sabías.

Si, se que tiene que ver con migo, pero no sé cómo se eso.

Oye cambiando de tema sabes en que estaba pensando.

No, no lo sé no soy aro.

Que graciosa – dijo él con un poco de sarcasmo.

Está bien ¿Qué estabas pensando?

En la explicación que nos dio Aro cuando nos transformo.

Que tiene ¿Por qué piensas en eso?

Que nos dijeron que nos salvaron de los aldeanos y que nuestra madre murió para defendernos, pero nunca nos han dicho porque los aldeanos querían lastimarnos.

Oh – fue lo que dije antes que sumergirme en mis recuerdos.

………….Flash Back………

- ¿Qué somos? – Pregunto Alec  
- Tenemos tantos nombres – dijo aro – creo que ustedes reconocerán mejor el término "seres de la noche" jajajaja como si solo pudiéramos salir de noche, en parte si pero no es porque el sol nos haga daño.

Vagamente tuve un recuerdo borroso de mi madre hablando con un extraño – entienda señora – dijo el hombre – sus hijos en estado siendo rondados por seres de la noche – entienda usted yo nunca entregare a mis hijos primero muerta – dijo mi madre azotando la puerta en la cara del extraño.

Mi recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando note que aro se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el gran ventanal que había en la habitación, con claras intenciones de correr la gruesa cortina.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunte aterrada – si somos lo que dijiste moriremos.  
- Tranquila solo quiero mostrarles que no todo lo que escuchan en cuentos es verdad – dijo aro.

Con un movimiento recorrió la pesada cortina me quede asombrada por lo que vi, el parado frente al sol parecía como que si fuera un diamante brillaba radiantemente.

- Wohohohohoh – fue lo que se escapo de mis labios, en un rápido movimiento me encontraba parada a su lado maravillada de cómo me veía.

Detrás de mi escuche una carcajada y mire a ver de quien provenía. En la esquina de la habitación se encontraba un muy sonriente Demetri, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Tranquila – dijo aro – Demetri sal de la habitación dudo que quieres experimentar por cuenta propia lo mismo que le hizo a Félix–

Demetri frunció los labios y una mueca de terror se formo en su rostro, yo en cambio inesperadamente le sonreí malvadamente

………….Fin Flash Back……

Jajajajaja – no pude contenerme cuando esos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.

¿de qué te ríes? – pregunto mi hermano confundido.

Es que recordé cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Demetri. Ver su rostro de nuevo es gracioso y mas por que vio lo que antes de hice a Félix.

Oh jajajajajaja si fue divertido, aun lo recuerdo como si fue ayer jajaja.

Pero Félix se lo merecía, no me dejaba acercarme a ti…

Y de nuevo me sumergí en mis recuerdos.

………….Flash Back………

Me encontraba caminando por unos de los pasillos del castillo. Con aro a mi lado y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta.

La puerta se abrió y vi que un hombre sujetaba a mi hermano, quien se creía él para tratar a mi hermano asi.

Quería que el sufriera por tratar a mi hermano de esa forma.

Todo paso tan deprisa, mi mente se nublo estaba furiosa. Vi como Félix caía al piso doblándose de dolor y un horrible gruñido salió de sus labios, mientras Demetri adoptaba una posición de ataque.

Tranquilo Demetri ella solo defiende a su hermano.

Eso hizo que mi mente se aclarara, yo había hecho eso, incrédula mire asia donde Félix se encontraba.

¿Qué le hice? – pregunte señalándolo.

Tranquila pequeña – me dijo aro.

¿que...que fue e...eso? – pregunto Félix

Recuerdan que les dije que la pequeña era especial….

………….Fin Flash Back……….

¿Qué hacen? – pregunto aro

Solo recordando los primeros días en el castillo – le conteste

Claro bueno apresúrense Heidi no tarda en llegar.

Heidi, claro la comida llegaría, no se por que últimamente no me agrada comer, bueno si me agrada, pero no disfruto haciéndolo.

Sentí un brazo alrededor de mis hombros

Hola

Hola Damon – le dije sacudiéndome su brazo de encima.

¿estas enojada? – me pregunto sonriendo.

No veo el por qué de que este enojada te divierta.

¿por qué estas enojada?

Ammm déjame ver – le dije poniéndome una mano en la barbilla – porque no me quieres decir que viste!!!- le dije en un tono un poco fuerte, bueno la acepto lo dije gritando.

Ya te dije lo que necesitas saber – me dijo serio

Oh si lo recuerdo "tendremos vistas", no sé si aun siendo vampiro pueda asimilar tanta información – le dije dándome la vuelta

Oh vamos hablemos

Lo siento no tengo tiempo – dije empezando a caminar

A un vampiro le sobra el tiempo – dijo él en el mismo lugar.

A este no. – le dije.

Sé que me estoy comportando de una forma infantil, pero a quien le importa.

**Y BIEN? QUE TAL JAJAJAJA **

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE JANE :D JAJAAJA**

**DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS **

**Saludos de sus amigas Dalissie**


	3. Nuevas presentaciones

**Bueno principalmente queremos darles la bienvenida a esto que es un nuevo proyecto en el que trabajamos una amiga y yo, es crucial mencionarles que esto es nuevo para nosotras, todos los personajes son de Meyer, Ane rice, J. L. Smith y Charlaine Harris, la historia es nuestra. Nosotras solo nos tomamos la libertad de modificarlo. Para ser francas, es fuera del contexto todo esto, ya que será narrado por Jane y Alice, espero y les guste, ya podrán opinar y dejar sus comentarios. **

**Gracias de sus autoras Dalissie.**

**Aliadas de Sangre**

**By: Alice **

**Capitulo 3: Nuevas presentaciones.**

Si bien los conejos no eran lo que realmente pedía, por el momento fue suficiente, por lo menos para no ir a atacar a esa pobre pareja aterrada, solo nos había tomado unos escasos diez minutos en lo que volvíamos de nuevo para la cabaña, no sin antes de que Edward me prometiera que en cuanto acabara Carlisle iríamos por algo un poco más apetitoso, ante esto no objeté en absoluto, la verdad que Ed era un joven muy agradable, con esa voz tan ceremoniosa que poseía, además de la bondad que dicha voz irradiaba en cada palabra que hacía, sin contar claro, lo atento que parecía ser, de algo si estaba segura, que él y yo nos convertiríamos en grandes confidentes.

Al llegar al lugar nos aguardaba en la espera otro vampiro, era alto mucho más que Edward, tenía el cabello corto y negro, con esos perfectos ojos color ámbar que nos distinguían a nosotros –los vampiros vegetarianos- de los demás, su piel pálida resaltaba a la luz de la luna, dándole una imagen algo aterradora para cualquiera, contando claro que sonreía de oreja a oreja dejando a relucir sus blancos y relucientes dientes.

-Waw! Hermanito si querías encontrar el oro al final del arcoíris no era necesario que secuestraras al cuidador, simplemente lo hubieras tomado y ya.-

Al escuchar el tono por lo que lo decía no pude evitar sonreír en vez de enojarme, dado a que aquel semejante de joven hablaba con un tono suspicaz y lleno de alegría, sin embargo Edward que seguía a mi lado carraspeo.

-Ahora no es tiempo de tus bromas Emmet, mejor porque no vas a buscar algo para comer y te callas de una vez, -el aludido solo soltó una carcajada deliberadamente- ¿Carlisle ya terminó?-

-Sí, fue por el auto –lo dijo en un tono más serio, pero sin perder el matiz divertido- de hecho los venia a buscar, Carlisle me contó lo que sucedió allá adentro y quise venir antes de que la chica se comiera a alguien humano…-

Volvió a reír deliberadamente mientras Edward lo ignoraba susurrando un par de insultos que los dos pudimos escuchar, el grandulón se dirigió a mi ignorando a su hermano esta vez.

-Bueno ya enserio es tuyo aquel flamante Porsche 911, que está estacionado cerca de la carretera.-

-Si fue un regalo de Jas…-

Corte de pronto la oración al recordar que aquel auto me lo había regalo Jasper en mi cumpleaños, esto me provoco un gran dolor que si hubiera podido, se me hubieran empañado los ojos, ante la nostalgia al recordar los bellos momento que pasé con lo que fue el amor de mi vida.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, tenemos cosas por aclarar, además a Carlisle le gustará saber más de este tema.- dijo Edward

El sabía lo que había recordado por lo que agradecí el cambio tan súbito de tema, sin más que decir los tres nos dirigimos a paso veloz llegando en un par de segundos a donde se encontraba un mercedes negro estacionado muy cerca del mío. Carlisle se asomó por una de las ventanas y me miró un par de segundos, para luego dirigirse al rostro de Edward, este que también lo miraba con determinación asintió como respondiendo a una pregunta que quizá el mismo Carlisle le había hecho en el pensamiento. Emmet pronto se subió en el mercedes en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez hecho esto, el auto arrancó, perdiéndose a toda velocidad con la oscuridad de la noche entre la carretera, algo sorprendida miré a Edward un momento.

-Irán a avisarle a Esme que arregle las cosas para irnos a Forks.-

-¿A quién? Y ¿A dónde?....-

-Mi mama, allá vivimos, además de que ocupamos un ambiente más agradable para que te sientan menos cohibida por estos lugares, quieres ir a tu departamento por las cosas faltantes-

-No todo lo que ocupo lo tengo siempre en mi coche, será mejor que partiéramos ya.-

Asintió y rápidamente me metí en el asiento del copiloto invitándolo a que el condujera, dado a que no sabía para donde íbamos, al parecer mi pequeña invitación le agrado, pues no pudo ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro. Y así fue en menos de lo pensado ya recorríamos a una velocidad demasiado rápida, aunque muy placentera para mi, a él le agradaba la velocidad igual que a mí. Mientras me hundía en mis propios pensamientos, el sintonizaba una estación en la radio, hasta que encontró una que parecía muy agradable, música clásica, yo solo podía pensar en un solo nombre y el enojo que esto me traía, como es que ese imbécil de Salvatore me hubiera rehuido, que no tenía las agallas de enfrentarme, o solo esperaba la oportunidad exacta para atacarme por la espalada como lo hizo con Jasper en mi ausencia acabando con mi existencia. Por un momento desee que si así fuese, pues que lo hiciera de una vez más, no pondría resistencia, la verdad mi existencia era tan miserable que ya no me importaba nada más.

-Por favor Alice no quiero que pienses así, -lo dijo en un tono suplicante y amable- sé que es muy difícil por todo lo que estas pasando, pero créeme yo que viví un siglo de profunda soledad te entiendo mejor que nadie y se de antemano que la esperanza es lo que muere al último, tu vida cambiara de mejor manera lo sé.-

Lo miré algo sorprendida, después de todo apenas y habíamos hablado y ahora lo hacía como si nos conociéramos de años, el se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado por algo que desconocía.

-Lo siento, supongo que a veces no me mido, disculpa no volverá a suceder, todo se pinta mejor, ya lo veras.-

-¿Cómo? A caso Jasper revivirá y aparecerá por arte de magia.-

Lo dije en un tono amargo e irónico.

-Vamos cambia esa actitud, tu no eras así, además a él no le gustaría verte triste, no es lo que hubiera querido para ti, estoy seguro que él quiere verte feliz y aunque no esté en materia, está en espíritu y nunca morirá, no mientras lo recuerdes por el cariño y amor que se tuvieron, por él más que nada debes de seguir adelante, además ya no estás sola, ahora tienes a una familia que te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.-

Me tomó de la mano como un gesto de hermandad, eso solo provocó que sollozara un poco dado a que no podía llorar, era un bello momento de… hermanos, si esa era la palabra, sentía ya en tan poco tiempo una gratitud tan inmensa hacia él, que era imposible el no creer en sus palabras de aliento, me daba mucha seguridad.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio después de eso, y más rápido según el mismo Edward, ya que al viajar por la noche habíamos atajado bastante camino, gracias a la velocidad en la que íbamos, además de que solo hicimos dos escalas en la gasolinera. Y ya para el atardecer nos adentrábamos a la lluviosa ciudad de Forks, el olor a tierra mojada, y hierba húmeda me llenaba la cabeza de vagos recuerdos, cuando en uno de esos viajes que solía hacer con Jasper a tierras tropicales. Aunque claro no se comparaba ya que aquí era con un toque más frio. En cuanto nos adentramos mas, me empecé a vislumbrar con la extensa vegetación que se abría alrededor de nosotros, caía un leve llovizna apenas audible ante mis oídos, sin duda ya no estábamos en Arizona, por un lado lo lamente pero la mayor parte de mi se sentía cómoda, libre. El cielo estaba tapizado de nubes, el sol no se veía, lo que eso significaba era que podría salir a mi antojo a medio día por las calles e ir a esas tiendas como cualquier persona normal, claro sin llamar tanto la atención. Hundida tanto en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que ya nos habíamos estacionado enfrente de una enorme casa, dejando a relucir grandes cristales y ventanas a su alrededor, era muy agradable y pintoresca, por instinto bajé quedándome a observar la hermosa fachada de la casa, en la que se respiraba un aire familiar, segundos después Edward me siguió con una maleta que parecía ser mía, la había encontrado en la cajuela, el mercedes no se encontraba aun. Mientras él me incitó a que entráramos a la casa, en cuanto abrió la puerta y entramos literalmente me había quedado con la boca abierta, la casa por dentro era mucho mejor, llena de lujo, con tonos claros, con una decoración de cuadros, pinturas y algunas artesanías antiguas, en verdad era todo un palacio, mi acompañante empezó a caminar a lo que parecía ser la sala, rápidamente lo seguí, al entrar me sorprendió la calurosa y hogareña bienvenida que recibí por parte de dos jóvenes vampiro también que nos sonreían cortésmente. Al unísono las dos me revieron con un: "Bienvenida Alice"

Esto provocó que les sonriera alegremente, una de ellas era alta rubia y muy hermosa, vestía con ropas demasiado elegantes como para ir a una fiesta, la otra joven igualmente hermosa era más baja con una figura escultural también, con el pelo castaño y reflejos rojizos haciendo una perfecta combinación con sus ojos con un leve color carmesí dejando entre ver un color enmelado, al instante supe que ella no debería de llevar mucho tiempo convertida y supe que era una neófita. Esta última se acercó hacia mí y me abrazo con sumo placer, yo en cuestión de segundos le devolví el gesto sinceramente, en cuanto me soltó se presentó cordialmente.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bella, -sonrió- no sabes cuánto ansiábamos tu llegada Ali, desde que Esme nos llamó nos pusimos a prepararte y dejarte una habitación lista para ti.-

-Gracias Bella…-

En eso una visión se me vino a la mente y supe que aquella neófita tan agradable y yo seriamos estupendas amigas, no me quise adentrar mas en ese asunto, porque pude sentir que la otra chica se acercaba algo más lento.

-Y yo Rosalie, quiero que te sientas como en tu casa, cualquier cosa aquí estamos para lo que sea, además que tenemos que ir de compras, para que te surtas de tu nueva ropa para este lugar.-

Al igual le agradecí cortésmente ante el gesto de amabilidad que tenían ante una desconocida, poco después Edward le dio un beso leve a Bella, y pronto supe que ellos eran pareja, hecho que me lleno de felicidad, hacían excelente pareja. Una vez ya despejada mi mente, la boca se me empezó a ser agua al oler aquel liquido carmesí tan exquisito de humanos, no había ninguno cerca, pero olía a sangre humana por lo que por temor a cometer una estupidez me lleve la mano a la nariz, dos de mis acompañantes me vieron con algo de incertidumbre, en cambio Edward cayó en la cuenta de que solo había comido ese par de conejos y nada más, por lo que estaba tan vulnerable que en verdad era peligroso. Pronto intento calmarme y como no queriendo dándoles una explicación a las desconcertadas chicas.

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie cerca, es solo sangre que tiene almacenada Carlisle de sus pruebas de laboratorio, pero no perdamos tiempo, te ves muy débil, Bella, Rose llevaré a Alice a comer algunos venados, díganle a Carlisle que en cuanto podamos volvamos…-

-Si porque a como me encuentro creo que venados no serán muy útiles quizá un oso o el mismísimo pie grande.-

Al unísono los cuatro reímos alegremente y sin demorarnos más Edward me invitó de nuevo a que emprendiéramos una larga carrera, según el mismísimo aludido lejos del pueblo, donde no nos pudieran molestar en un muy buen rato, y a molestias se refería muy bien a Emmet el grandulón, que aunque todo un bromista sin tacto para las cosas, a mi me resultaba completamente agradable y muy divertido, como un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de aquel fortachón, aun así no me rehusé a aquello, dado a que en verdad moría de sed, la garganta me quemaba horrible, y de seguro mis ojos estarían tan negros como el carbón resultado seguido a mi falta de alimentación, y con unas ojeras terribles, quería recuperar mi estado normal, por lo que entre tanto nos alejamos lo mas que pudimos en busca de unos grandes osos –al parecer Edward se había tomado en serio mi suposición-.

Después de media hora de saciar mi sed, había quedado repleta, aunque la sangre de animal nunca curaba mi hambre del todo, siempre era lo suficiente para mantenerme al margen, nos tomo unos cuantos minutos llegar de nuevo a la casa de los Cullen, esta vez nos dirigimos a lo que parecía ser el consultorio de Carlisle, en el se encontraban tapizadas las paredes de un millar de fotos de veteranos vampiros, nos esperaban ya lo que parecía ser la familia completa sentados en la pequeña sala de estar, Bella, Rose y Emmet en uno de los sillones, estos últimos dos tomados de la mano, Ed y yo ocupamos el otro y justo enfrente de encontraba Carlisle y una mujer demasiado hermosa, tenía la cara de corazón, y en ella se irradiaba paz, tranquilidad y mucho amor, era perfecta a simple vista y me sonreía de par en par, al instante supe que era Esme la compañera de Carlisle. Y sin más preámbulos me dediqué a contarles los motivos que me había llevado a Arizona y el cómo fue que di con los Cullen, les hable aunque con un poco más de tacto de Jasper, y de lo que me llevo a emprender la búsqueda de Stefan Salvatore, todos ellos me escucharon con mucha determinación y cada quien dio su punto de vista, también me contaron lo que hacían por allá en Arizona y lo que sucedió fue que alguien, otro vampiro con mi mismo don, amigo de años de Carlisle me había visto vagamente, y les dijo que probablemente necesitaría ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? En qué sentido Carlisle.-

-Bueno para serte franco Alice, te vio llegar a la cabaña, al ver a los Foster en peligro y estando en ahí no te resistirías a atacarlo… pero…- en eso puso sus codos en sus piernas entrecerrando sus manos- nada pintaba a tu favor, por desgracia tu no contabas con que él tiene control mental lo usaría para que el pudiera escapar, por desgracia con lo que no contabas es que otro vampiro neófito andaría cerca y con su sed interminable y tan drásticos como son los primeros años te tomaría por sorpresa y pues te asesinaría por conseguir alimento.-

-¡Que! Stefan huiría, pero porque, ¡¡¡si lo tendría todo a su favor!!! La oportunidad perfecta…-

-Pues a simple vista, y viéndolo como tú lo ves claro que era una perfecta oportunidad, pero dado a los acontecimiento y a las molestias que se tomó al no hacerte daño creemos que el no es tan culpable como crees.-

-No eso no lo concibo, por qué dices eso, que fundamentos tienes, a lo mejor Stefan sabia que iban a estar ahí…-

-La verdad eso no es posible dado a que ciertamente aparte de huirte también huía de nuestro informante –dijo Edward- lo buscaba para hacerlo entrar en razón, de hecho Emmet y yo fuimos detrás de él para darle el mensaje pero es muy escurridizo.-

En eso calló como si fuera lo único que debía de saber, no quise insistir más en el tema, por lo que antes de ceder por completo hice una pregunta mas, quizá la más importante de todas.

-Está bien pero solo algo mas ¿Quién es ese otro vampiro que les ayudó a salvar mi vida?-

- Pues nos pidió que por el momento no quería divulgar su identidad por lo que decidimos respetar su pedido.-

Ante esta explicación todos habían acordado que lo mejor, era que me alejara de todo lo que me atormentaba, y que tratara de seguir de nuevo con mi vida que Stefan no volvería a intervenir y que recordara con cariño a Jasper. Y que desde ahora este era mi hogar y que no tenía el porqué preocuparme de nada, que solo me dedicara a reavivar la actitud que antes predominaba en mí, no por ellos si no por Jasper y los mas importante por mí. Les dije que me permitieran unos instantes a solas para pensarlo un momento, la muy agradable familia acepto gustosos y me dieron mi espacio, permitiéndome concentrar en lo que parecía ser mi habitación, tenía una hermosa vista y un espacioso balcón que daba perfecto a la parte del pueblo, aunque a una distancia demasiado alejada.

En verdad estaba feliz de haberlos encontrados, sentía por primera vez desde la ausencia de Jasper, protegida y a salvo, sabía que podía contar con ellos incondicionalmente y que jamás permitirían que me sintiera mal, sin embargo todo está dicha de improvisto no borraba los años de soledad que viví.

-Sabes este es un lugar excelente para comenzar de nuevo, aunque no lo creas hay muchos humanos agradables, y más familias como nosotros, llevando una armonía tan perfecta, se que si hablamos de perdidas no te seguiré completamente, pero sé lo que se siente la soledad y sé que no hay nada mejor que el cariño de los que son tus iguales y con los que podrías ser tal cual, no sé muy bien lo de Stefan, pero creo que por eso ya no debes preocuparte mas, el punto es que estas aquí a salvo, con lo que ahora será tu nueva familia, claro si es que tu así lo deseas.-

Era un verdadero encanto Edward Cullen, era como un hermano mayor, cariñoso y protector, quizá no estaría mal quedarme por aquí algún tiempo, nada perdía con intentarlo, además lo que más que tenia era tiempo, por lo que eso era lo de menos, además de que ya me había cansado de estar en un solo lugar poco tiempo, y de estar sola, sabía que aquí no me pasaría mas eso y que Jasper sería profundamente feliz, donde quiera que se encuentre.

"Está bien Edward, me quedaré"

Fue lo que pensé mirándolo a los ojos, este solo sonrió levemente tomándome de la mano cariñosamente.

-Vas a ver cuán feliz serás Ali.-

Eso era un hecho muy reconfortante, además de que tendría tiempo de investigar, quien es ese vampiro que me había salvado la vida cual era el responsable de mi futura, feliz y eterna existencia. Como un miembro más de una familia, con el atrabancado Emmet y su compañera Rosalie, Carlisle un ser muy noble, Esme una madre llena de amor y bondad, Bella una estupenda y mejor amiga y con un hermano verdaderamente comprensivo y amable que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme en lo que fuese… Edward. Llena de dicha y seguridad con mi ahora nueva familia seguiría con la búsqueda de la verdad en cuestión a Stefan y mi salvador no como Alice solamente, si no como Alice Cullen.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Fuera de contexto verdad, en verdad no sabía cómo continuarle, pero ahora viéndolo me encantó demasiado, y más porque ya oficialmente es una Cullen, además de que deja en duda la culpabilidad de Stefan Salvatore, jajaja todo tiene su que ver ya lo verán. **

**El capitulo pasado fue escrito por Jane, por lo que verán se van turnando de capitulo en capitulo, explicando la situación de cada una de las dos protagonistas, ojala les agrade espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**¡¡¡Ojala lo disfruten!!!**

**Saludos de sus amigas Dalissie**


	4. Hermanos

**Bueno principalmente queremos darles la bienvenida a esto que es un nuevo proyecto en el que trabajamos una amiga y yo, es crucial mencionarles que esto es nuevo para nosotras, todos los personajes son de Meyer, Ane rice, J. L. Smith y Charlaine Harris, la historia es nuestra. Nosotras solo nos tomamos la libertad de modificarlo. Para ser francas, es fuera del contexto todo esto, ya que será narrado por Jane y Alice, espero y les guste, ya podrán opinar y dejar sus comentarios. **

**Gracias de sus autoras Dalissie.**

**Algo que no mencione en el capitulo anterior es que mi historia va más adelantada, ósea que mi historia empezó como 10 años más adelante que la de Alice ok.**

Hermanos

By: Jane

Quien sería el visitante, y porque Damon no quería decirme sobre el tema.

-¿En qué piensas?

No puede ser, regreso, yo conozco esa hermosa voz.

-Lestat!!! – grite lanzándome a sus brazos.

-Creo que dijiste que no me ibas a extrañar- dijo sonriendo.

-Se ve que poco me conoces como piensas que yo no te voy a extrañar.

-Pero te veías muy convencida cuando me lo dijiste.

-Si por que estaba enojada porque te ibas de nuevo.

-Lo siento – dijo él.

-Te extrañe – le dije parándome de puntitas para besarlo.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sin sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor.

-Me quedo muy claro- dijo contra mis labios.

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero eso podría esperar. Lentamente lo fui empujando hacia a tras, haciéndolo caer en mi cama.

-¿Jane que heces? – me pregunto serio.

-Darte la bienvenida – dije simplemente.

De pronto sentí como me blusa era desgarrada. Y me separe de él.

-Demonios esa me gustaba – le dije riendo al ver su rostro confundido.

Volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos. Mis manos viajaron hasta su pecho y desgarre su camisa….

Damon POV

Que quería Stefan, porque venía, y lo más importante porque a Jane le importaba tanto mi visión.

No quería ver a Stefan, no después de lo que estuvo apunto de hacerle a Alice.

Alice.

Una de las cosas importantes de mi existencia.

Desde cuando ella me importaba, no lo sé, pero no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, y tampoco si será buena idea que me vaya. Pero no quiero ver a Stefan.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Alec

- Empacando

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo se

-¿Por qué te vas?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-No puedes contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Claro que puedo, ya lo hice.

-No soy jane para molestarte con mis preguntas – dijo serio saliendo de mi habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?

-con Jane – dijo sin mirarme.

-te recomiendo que no lo agás- le dije un poco divertido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto girándose.

- Lestat volvió hace unas horas

-Oh – su rostro fue desfigurado por una mueca y me imagine que estaba pensando, de inmediato deseche esa imagen de mi mente – gracias por la advertencia…

Jane POV

-No me dirás donde has estado – le pregunte a Lestat

-No tiene importancia, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí – dijo dándome un beso en la frente – contigo.

-¿Jane?

Diablos esa es la voz de Damon, donde esta mi ropa, oh si claro hecha pedazos aun lado de cama.

-Ahora salgo – dije levantándome de la cama corriendo a al baño.

Me vestí rápido y alise un poco me cabello, cuando sali del baño lestat estaba de pie con solo pantalones y su camisa hecha pedazos en las manos.

Me miro levantando una ceja

-tu comenzaste – le dije sonriendo.

Me apresure a la puerta y la abrí. Ahí se encontraba Damon con una maleta a su lado.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte aterrada.

-Un no lo decido

-¿Pero porque te vas?

-Asuntos personales

-¿Cuáles?

-después te los diré – dijo tomando la maleta del piso – no me quería ir sin despedirme.

Yo acorte la distancia entre nosotros y lo abrase

-volverás pronto verdad

-no lo sé – dijo separándose de mi - te voy a extrañar – dijo cuando di media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Yo también – le susurre….

2 DIAS DESPUES

-¿Quien eres?- le pregunte al ser que se encontraba frente a mí, le encontraba un poco de parecido a alguien pero no recordaba a quien

-Stefan - contesto él.

Stefan ese nombre ya lo había escuchado pero donde.

-se encuentra Damon- pregunto dudoso.

Stefan, Damon claro.

-Stefan Salvatore?- pregunto

- Si - contesto el

-Tu eres el…..

-Hermano de Damon – completo el

**Chan chan chan chan!!!!**

**Jajajaja que tal??**

**Les gusto?**

**Dejen sus Reviews :D**

**Saludos de ****sus autoras Dalissie.**


	5. Algo Inesperado

**Bueno principalmente queremos darles la bienvenida a esto que es un nuevo proyecto en el que trabajamos una amiga y yo, es crucial mencionarles que esto es nuevo para nosotras, todos los personajes son de Meyer, Ane rice, J. L. Smith y Charlaine Harris, la historia es nuestra. Nosotras solo nos tomamos la libertad de modificarlo. Para ser francas, es fuera del contexto todo esto, ya que será narrado por Jane y Alice, espero y les guste, ya podrán opinar y dejar sus comentarios. **

**A partir de este capítulo se acomodaran las cosas al mismo tiempo ambas historias. xD**

**Gracias de sus autoras Dalissie.**

**Aliadas de Sangre**

**By: Alice **

**Capitulo 5: Algo inesperado.**

Ya eran 5 años desde que me había integrado a mi nueva familia, y la verdad era que marchaba de maravilla, Bella y yo platicábamos de todo, pasábamos incluso día completo haciéndolo, las platicas con Carlisle, los juegos con Emmett, las caminatas con Edward y mi pequeña sobrina Nessie, las compras y viajes con Rosalie y Esme. Había conseguido un buen empleo como, diseñadora de interiores, la verdad era que me iba bastante bien, además era una forma de ganar dinero innecesario, no era que lo ocupara o fuera indispensable, pero siempre se presentaba algo, ropa, algún lujo o regalo, por lo que no me sentía cómoda gastando el de Carlisle. No supe nada de Stefan, pero aun seguía con mi plan de llegar a investigar en donde se encontraba. Además de que en este tiempo había oído noticias de mi salvador secreto, pero no me lo decían, ¿quién era él? Porque tanto misterio. Sabia quien me podía ayudar y esa era Nessie o Bella, a esta ultima le salía pésimo mentir, por lo que tenía varias oportunidades, Edward no era ningún problema, es decir, sabía que tramaba algo, pero no lo dejaría enterarse por el momento, distraía mi mente, pensando en mi trabajo, era aburrido, pero era la única manera de evadirlo.

Además se venía el aniversario de bodas de Carlisle y Esme, por lo que estaba preparando una fiesta para no más de 150 personas del pueblo, sin contar los vampiros vecinos y varios licántropos.

Este lugar les encantaba, y aunque los amigos ya no estuvieran, les daban la bienvenida a los nuevos, según Edward poco antes de me uniera a su familia ellos también habrían llegado a Forks, se habían ido hace como 30 años atrás, cuando los padres de Bella habían muerto, además porque luego empezarían a sospechar y ahora estaban de regreso, yo me hacía pasar por estudiante recién graduada de la universidad en diseño y moda. Pero lo cierto es que no estaríamos mucho tiempo, tendríamos que irnos una temporada, pero era seguro que regresaría a Forks.

**5 años más tarde…**

Ciertamente los años pasaron volando, a pesar de que contábamos con todo el tiempo del mundo, se nos había pasado rapidísimo los últimos 10 años, por desgracia nos mudaríamos pero en unos 30 años o más regresaríamos al lugar que sin duda considerábamos nuestro hogar, la verdad mi investigación sobre el asunto pendiente no había ido tan mal después de todo, tenía varias pistas además de que con lo que me había sacado de Bella y Nessie tenía suficiente como para crearme varias visiones. Tenía todo mi equipaje listo, al igual que toda la familia. Carlisle y Esme se marcharían a Los Ángeles, ahí seguirían ejerciendo los dos su profesión (doctores), Edward, Bella y Nessie estarían por Nuevo México, Rose y Emmett estarían un tiempo por Europa, yo tenía mis planes también para aquellos rumbos, por lo que me iría con estos últimos para separarnos en España.

-Enserio Alice, no es necesario que te vayas, ven con nosotros, Nessie te extrañara y yo mucho más…- decía Bella.

-Si tía, no te puedes ir…-

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas por hacer, viejos amigos a visitar, pero les prometo que estaremos en constante comunicación y en cuanto pueda me vendré una temporada con ustedes…-

-Ali, no sé lo que tramas, pero aléjate de esas ideas sean cuales sean, no sé cómo le has hecho pero has sabido ocultar muy bien eso, no sé porque no lo puedo ver, te las has arreglado bien para que no tenga nada en concreto con lo que veo de Nessie…-

-Es que eres un paranoico, no hay nada, tú mismo lo has dicho ya lo hubieras visto, ya mejor no seas así y dame un abrazo.-

Me alcé de puntillas para rodearlo con los brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla, el me abrazo y me alzó riendo, con todo listo y empacado tomé el vuelo de las 10 junto con Rose y Emmett, ahora con Edward fuera de la jugada sería más fácil investigar a mi antojo un par de cosillas que tenía pendiente.

(Ya en el vuelo)

-Rose, Emmett se que no me van a querer decir quién es, pero antes de que digan algo escuchen…-

Estos me miraron escépticos y pusieron atentamente atención.

-Se que todo este tiempo han mantenido contacto con ese misterioso salvador mío, incluso se que ha estado en la ciudad, pero todos me lo ocultaban, no lo veía venir porque sabía muy bien como esquivarme, pero de algo que no se percató fue de medir su distancia directamente con ustedes dos, aunque no lo conozco aun, se que él está por aquí en Europa y que tiene un profundo interés en mi, se que les pidió que su identidad siguiera en secreto y que lo visitarían muy pronto, de hecho es que el motivo por el cual se van a Voltera es ese, por lo que concluí rápidamente que estaba ahí, - al escuchar eso, Emmett que nunca era prudente en nada, soltó una risotada, pero yo sabía que era de nervios, Rose en cambio se puso tensa y tenía esa mirada que muy pocas veces veía- pero luego me acordé que esa platica que tuvieron con él fue como hace 2 años, y de que él les dijo nada más que fueran a ese lugar, mas nunca les dijo que estaría ahí. Solo que sin importar lo que supieran lo esperaran ahí, que el llegaría.-

-Alice yo no sé… de donde sacas esas ideas tuyas…-

-Miren yo estoy segura de lo que se, y nada de esto cambiará lo que pienso hacer, solo les digo que no lo encontraran ahí, aunque tengo una corazonada que si viajan un poco más al sur se encontraran con una sorpresa… Pero bueno ese no es el punto les digo esto, porque no quiero que me mientan mas, se que hicieron un juramento pero lo cierto es que con o sin ustedes llegaré a la verdad con todo este asunto, se que él es de Voltera o por lo menos lo era por que ahora se encuentra de viaje, no les pido que me digan quien es, solo, en donde es que está en este momento, porque a como veo sé que ustedes lo saben y solo están siguiendo indicaciones, lo cual es quedarse en Italia, además de que todos han creado una especie de complot para protegerme pero basta, usar a Nessie y a Bella para que me quede, o Esme con lo de irme a estudiar en una de las mejores universidades para ejercer con ellos, en verdad se los agradezco infinitamente, ustedes me salvaron literalmente, pero deben de entender, que no todo el tiempo va a ser igual, debo de encontrar bien mi camino, ahora que me repongo de lo de Jasper, los quiero y no saben cuánto, pero por ahora es tiempo de que por una estancia siga sola, por favor si me quieren me ayudaran de verdad.-

Rose se veía conmovida y Emmett por primera vez serio, sabía que comprendían y que me dirían lo que quería saber. Sabia por las expresiones de sus rostros que se estaban estrujando los sesos por contármelo todo, por lo que decidí darles su espacio, yéndome hasta el otro lado del avión para que platicaran a su antojo, sabía que no era lo suficiente, pero por lo menos no los oiría, más que murmullos in audibles. La mayor parte del vuelo así lo hicieron.

Sin más que poder hacer me giré simulando que prestaba atención en la película que estaba ante el monitor, y cuando menos lo imaginé terminé por prestarle atención, la trama trataba de de una joven que tiene un accidente, pero después de haber salido ilesa milagrosamente todo le empieza a ir de maravilla, viviendo un apasionado amor, hasta que algo inesperado le da entender que en el supuesto accidente que tuvo había quedado en coma, y que todo lo que creyó vivir fue producto de su mente, que dicho chico del que se había enamorado también estaba en coma ya que ambos presenciaron el accidente, pero este en cambio tenía una vida antes de eso, una novia… Por lo que ella al final se le presenta la oportunidad de cambiar su vida, sin embargo ella rechaza dicha oportunidad para que siga todo como antes, ósea que él joven viva, sacrificándose ella y muriendo al final de la película. Lo cierto es que cuando acabó me sentía algo triste y de haber podido un par de lágrimas se me habrían escapado, aunque solo fueron un par de sollozos en silencio.

Me tomó tan solo unos segundos regresar a la realidad para darme cuenta de que habían pasado 8 horas desde que los había dejado platicar, agudicé mi oído y pude notar que aun lo seguían haciendo, ¡Demonios! Esto va para largo o por lo menos hasta que llegásemos a España, lo cual nos tomaría una hora más. Me concentraba en repasar todos los detalles de mi plan, pero antes que nada iría a buscar a un viejo amigo, Max, un joven vampiro transformado para inicios de 1900, con gran cultura y grandísimo don, él me diría por dónde empezar mi pequeña búsqueda de ese salvador misterioso, que por alguna desconocida razón me venía obsesionando los últimos años, pero era inevitable, desde que me uní a los Cullen, no para de tener visiones vagas de lo que hacía y el porqué tanto interés en mí, hasta que todo se convirtió en nada al sumergirme en otra de mis visiones, era bastante clara y concisa, el rumbo de todo lo que había planeado se había venido abajo y por desgracia Max ya no me seria de mucha ayuda, había desaparecido completamente, me había dejado una especie de mensaje como quien no quiere la cosa, eso me daba a entender que algo lo había ahuyentado y que corría peligro, por lo que España estaba descartado de mis planes nuevamente.

**Damon POV**

Ya hacia un par de años que no iba a Volterra no desde que había tenido esa visión…

Lo que Aro sabia era que me iba porque venía Stefan y parte porque Demetri se había puesto dramático de nuevo conmigo, lo cierto es que nuestra relación había sido tensa los últimos años por lo que fue mejor así, lo único que me pesaba era dejar a Jane, aquella pequeña hermana a la que quería demasiado, de hecho era la segunda por que quien había ocupado antes mi corazón sin siquiera conocerla era Alice…

Aquella joven tan especial, tan divertida, ella ocupaba un compañero al igual que yo a una con quien compartir mi eternidad feliz, sin contar que teníamos muchas cosas en común, éramos sin saberlo aliados del mismo dolor, sufrimos largo tiempo por nuestras anteriores parejas, ambas muertas, veíamos el futuro, sin contar que teníamos un respeto por la vida humana, lo que nos hacia vegetarianos…

Este ultimo hecho me hacia tener muchas disputas en Volterra con varias hermanos, pero lo respetaban excepto Demetri, que en cada ocasión no paraba de sobrepasarse, aunque me extrañó que el sin preguntas dejara que partiera, así como así, de hecho juraría que se veía ansioso, como sea eso no era tan relevante por el momento, aun recuerdo la cara de ángel de suplica de Jane para que no me marchara, pero era inevitable, no pude decirle nada porque el tiempo se agotaba además se quería encontrarme con Alice debía partir ya.

La esperaría en España pero últimamente me venía cambiando el curso de donde se dirigía, que sucedía, explícitamente les dejé dicho a Emmet y Rose que vinieran para acá, estaba todo preparado pero algo instruía mis planes, de cierto modo…

Ella quería respuestas yo se las daría, además de que le ayudaría a que fuera feliz, se lo merecía. Era increíble el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ella, pero lo cierto es que desde el primer día que la vi en mis visiones caí rendido a sus pies…

Había sido hace como 20 años aproximadamente en donde me mostraba de negro frente a un altar y a un lado de la mujer más hermosa que jamás pude haber visto, esa visión me había llenado de intriga por lo que traté de concentrarme más en tal criatura, averiguando todo de ella y escucharla fue como para morir de nuevo, aun sus palabras siguen intactas en mi cabeza y mi alma, se que ella es mi ideal y que al igual que yo desea lo mismo, sus palabras exactas eran: "Te amo Damon Salvatore".

En mis cavilaciones no me había percatado de que ya faltaba muy poco para que Alice arribara aquí en España, se encontraría con Max, el cual la llevaría hacia mí. Hasta que todo se borró de nuevo, esta vez completamente.

Ali, a donde te dirigías que te había obligado a cambiar, sin preámbulos me fui directo al coche, pretendía dirigirme hasta el aeropuerto y presentármele yo mismo, no era lo mismo, le quitaba el misterio, pero que mas da al diablo, moría por verla.

Mi mano se había quedado congelada en la puerta del carro al ver esta ultima visión que me llenaba de coraje, sabía que lo había planeado todo, Demetri se volvía a interferir en mis asuntos, sabía desde un principio lo que planeaba hacer, pero como se pudo haber enterado… Alec!!!

↑↑↑**Damon POV**↑↑↑

Alguien me esperaba ya en el aeropuerto, pero al parecer no quería que lo supieran mis hermanos, también vi que si me resistía ir con ellos lastimarían a mi familia, no lo soportaría. Era un joven vampiro el que me esperaba, junto con una escolta por si se me ocurría escapar.

En ese momento había entrado en pánico pero no por mí, sino por Rose y Emmet por lo que tendría que ingeniármelas para pasar desapercibida y mandarlos si fuese posible hasta el mismísimo México. Esperaría a que bajáramos del vuelo para decirles mi farsa, pero al parecer se me adelantaron, antes de que bajásemos Emmet recibió una llamada alterándolo por completo, yo me hice la disimulada…

-Alice lo hablamos muy bien y creemos que es mejor que esperes un poco más, por lo que a nosotros concierne creo que mejor nos iremos para México-¡Me habían leído la mente o que!!- allá se encuentra un viejo amigo, al parecer nos cambió la jugada…-

Lo decía misteriosamente, me entró un poco de duda pero que rayos era mejor que se fueran de aquí, quizá corrían peligro quizá no, pero no quería arriesgarlos, por lo que enseguida compraron boletos a su nuevo destino, quería esperarlos pero mi acompañante no esperaría demasiado por lo que me despedí de ellos con un fuerte abrazo, deseando volverlos a ver, una vez mi despedida di paso veloz a lo que era la plaza, justo enfrente del aeropuerto donde efectivamente alguien me esperaba ya.

-No sabes que placer me da conocerte al fin Alice, déjame que te ayude con eso, pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es…-

-Demetri Vulturi.- terminé la oración el sonrió divertido y tomó mis maletas señalándome con la mano a que subiéramos a un despampanante carro, yo iba en el copiloto y él al volante, así reinó el silencio por un par de minutos, -¿que buscas? Porque a mí, ni siquiera me conoces…-

-Pues la verdad es que no, pero espero hacerlo pronto –sonrió para sus adentros, ¡Demonios! su sonrisa era realmente angelical, haciéndolo ver angelicalmente endemoniado, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí, lo que me decía que no era vegetariano, tenía el pelo castaño obscuro y era terriblemente encantador- se que tendrás muchas dudas por lo que viste, pero ten confianza no te haremos ningún daño, créeme no lo permitiría…-

Acaso me acababa de hacer una promesa de ¿cuidarme? Yo solo quería saber el porqué me buscaban, para irme en mi propia búsqueda…

-Demetri porque no me dices de una vez el porqué tanto misterio, porque tanta urgencia.-

-Si te adelanto algo crees poder tener paciencia…- me sonrió y yo asentí- bueno querida Alice, mi amo Aro te quiere conocer… No es solo más que una inocente visita… Además tiene una oferta por hacerte, creo que te convendrá.-

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar yo me alarmé un poco, lo saqué de mi bolso para ver en el identificador que se trataba de Bella, "hay Edward ya empezaste" pensé, estaba segura que Rosalie les había dicho algo, simulando que no pasaba nada volví a guardar el teléfono, pensé en apagarlo pero eso era solo un motivo para alarmarlo y hacerlo venir hasta acá y eso era lo último que quería en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué no contestas?-

-No es nada importante…-

Fue todo lo que le dije, no le iba a dar una oportunidad como para que los involucrara en esto también, tenía que zafarme de este problema sola, además solo querían conocerme y hacerme un oferta ¿no? Sin compromisos, aun así no me quedé tranquila, mi familia estaba muy preocupada ya que como a las dos horas no solo eran las llamadas de Bella las que me agobiaban, si no las de Esme, Rose y Edward, Demetri que se había percatado de esto solo hacía comentarios vagos.

Sin más me dediqué a contestarle uno de los mensajes a Edward ya que si le hablaba o contestaba alguna llamada corría el riesgo de que mi acompañante escuchara, por lo que un mensaje por el momento estaría bien.

"Edward: Estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que eh estado ocupada en algunos asuntos de poca importancia, no te preocupes y deja de ser paranoico en cuanto pueda te hablaré, sirve que te doy mi nueva dirección y me vienen a visitar ¿ok? Con amor Alli."

De paso me dediqué a enviar otros más para tranquilizarlos.

"Rose tremenda traidora ¿te atreviste a contarle todo a Edward? ¡Ba! No importa te perdono xD, estoy bien barbie solo que estoy ocupada, besos a ti y al grandulón Alli."

"Esme se que has de estar molesta porque no te ha hablado en este tiempo en verdad lo siento, pero como me estoy instalando y ando con algunos asuntos eh estado ocupada, como le digo a Edward pronto recibirán noticias mías esperándolos conmigo Te quiero a ti a Carlisle Alli."

"Bella se que en estos momentos querrás matarme por no contestar tus llamadas y creo que lo merezco, cuando vengas tendrás la oportunidad de desquitarte, por el momento te mando un enorme abrazo a ti y a Nessie y dile al lobito que me la cuide bien o lo depilare yo misma xD con cariño hermanita te mando besos xD"

EDWARD POV

No entendía el porqué no me atendía el teléfono y estaba seguro que algo andaba mal, por suerte antes de irme al aeropuerto para buscarla yo mismo recibí un mensaje junto con Bella en donde se reportaba diciéndonos que estaba perfectamente bien, pero que por causas personales no ha podido hacerlo, no me tragaba eso del todo, ¿Desde cuándo Alice se tomaba el tiempo de enviar mensajes de texto? Ella era muy impaciente y lo odiaba, ella era de llamadas, además no le había contestado a Bella, cosa que se me hace casi imposible, ellas son las grandes amigas.

De igual manera ya era hora que hablara con Damon Salvatore para que me aclarara todo esto.

-¿Le hablaras?- me decía Bella

-Si, el o Rose tendrán que darme un par de explicaciones la verdad no me trago eso que anda muy ocupada, algo anda mal, lo siento…-

Tome mi móvil y marqué rápidamente su número, sonó un par de veces, hasta que del otro lado me contestó una voz firme pero que conocía a la perfección, no hubo necesidad de presentaciones ya que el sabia quien era.

-Edward…-

-Damon…-

-A que debo la sorpresa…-

-Sabes que aunque este a distancia y no pueda leer tu mente, se por tu tono de voz que algo anda mal… -hubo un silencio y este solo resoplo por el auricular- ¿donde está Alice?-

-No está conmigo, pero te puedo asegurar que se encuentra bien, dios Edward te estás volviendo todo un paranoico, ¿que acaso ella no se ha comunicado?-

-Si… pero…-

-Entonces… no veo cual podrá ser el problema, es más si te quedas más tranquilo ahora mismo iré a buscarla y yo mismo hablare con ella y te lo confirmaré ¿ok?... Bueno me tengo que ir llevo algo de prisa nos vemos un gusto y salúdame a la familia…-

Colgó antes de que pudiera decir más, está bien quizá si exageraba pero no me sentía algo cómodo con esto, esperaría solo un par de días, si no recibía respuesta yo mismo iría a averiguar por mi parte…

ALICE POV

Ya había pasado dos días desde mi encuentro con Demetri y aunque el ah tratado de ser todo dulzura y caballerosidad no ha logrado ganarse mi confianza del todo, ya estábamos en Italia, Volterra para ser exactos, nos dirigíamos a un enorme castillo subterráneo, pasábamos caminos y mas caminos, quizá querían confundirme, cosa que era imposible ya que memorice muy este lugar…

O quizá solo era para que alguien no deseado los encontrase o saliese.

Habíamos entrado a una enorme sala en donde me encontré ante tres personas que desde luego identifique, Cayo Marcus y Aro…

-Mi niña por fin nos conocemos… -decía Aro- enserio que es todo un placer tenerte con nosotros, lamento en verdad la manera en que actuamos pero es que era de suma importancia, Demetri muy buen trabajo –este se reverencio- pero creo que se han adelantado un poco, nuestro invitado no ha llegado aun, así que mi joven amigo te pido de favor que lleves a nuestra huésped a su habitación para que se ponga cómoda.-

-Si amo-

Salimos y nos volvimos a adentrar entre los pasillos, Demetri iba muy serio, al parecer ya había desaparecido aquel al que conocí hace un par de días…

Ahora estábamos en una especie de recepción, en donde se encontraba una chica muy bella, este la había llamado Heidi, era vampiro también, solo que esta al verme me dirigió una mirada de hostilidad, a mi defensa salió mi acompañante.

-Vamos Heidi, es un huésped…-

-¡Grandísimo imbécil!-

Oímos los tres desde el otro lado del salón, los tres miramos atónitos, y fue cuando mis ojos se postraron en aquellos perfectos ojos color Esmeralda, era muy extraño ya que también era vampiro, nadie a quien yo conociera posea ese color de ojos, miró a Demetri con furia.

-¡¡Como te atreviste!! ¡¡Todo fue una trampa!!- rugió dejando a relucir sus colmillos.

Demetri hizo lo mismo poniéndose en guardia para pelear, ambos gruñían con intensidad y de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de otra chica, se hubieran matado ambos, lo pude ver.

-¡Genial! ¡Alec! Ayúdame.-

Salieron disparados a interponerse la chica, era baja, tenía el aspecto de una adolescente era de mi estatura rubia con facciones muy finas, extremadamente pálida y con los ojos color carmesí, su hermano (porque eso supuse) era más alto con el pelo lacio y castaño pero de ahí en más eran my parecidos. La chica estaba entre ambos.

-¡Demetri! Calma, después se giró hacia el otro Damon por favor, a este le suplico…-

Un momento le dijo ¿Damon? ¡Era al que buscaba! Pero eso importó un comino, pues de la otra entrada salió un hombre mucho más alto, fornido, pálido y de facciones algo toscas, Demetri le sonrió.

En eso entré en una de mis visiones…

Demetri fingiría atacar a Damon, Jane y Alec se irían a detenerlo, distrayendo a su oponente, para que Félix (el vampiro recién llegado) lo atacara, todo pasaría en un par de segundos, no podía impedirlo, en ese instante odie a Demetri, por lo que pensaba hacer.

Entonces se empezó a hacer realidad la visión y tal como predije todos se distrajeron para detenerlo, yo en vez de eso corrí hacia Damon empujándolo y alejándolo completamente de Félix, este último se sorprendió pero no Damon ya que al parecer sabía lo que pasaría, dado a que en cuanto lo arrinconé hacia la pared, este me tomó de la mano y ambos emprendimos carrera hacia otro lugar, fuera de la vista de los demás.

Solo pude escuchar un gruñido por parte de Demetri, una risa de Alec y un "Bravo Alice" entre risas por parte de Jane. Esto en verdad era raro, pero por suerte me desde que había llegado a Europa era la primera vez que me sentía segura, gracias a ¿Damon?

**Y ¿bien? Dios querrás matarme Jane, tienes derecho, es que eh andado muy ocupada pero basta ya a ponernos al corriente ¿okas? Y promocionarnos.**

**¿Bueno que les pareció? Dejen su comentario, pobre Alice las penurias que tiene que pasar, Demetri excedió los limites, adoro a ¡¡Jane!!**

**Me voy.**

**Ciao. Ci vediamo dopo.**


End file.
